Train Ride to Hell
by merekutt
Summary: /"Random stranger, are you trying to RAPE me?" His smirk became more apparent, "I'm not sure if, 'rape' is the best word." ItaSaku AU
1. Train Ride to Hell

**Train Ride to Hell**

**Author: **Moe-shi

**Summary: **/"Random stranger, are you trying to RAPE me?" His smirk became more apparent, "I'm not sure if, 'rape' is the best word." ItaSaku AU

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! /dies

**

* * *

**

**Train Ride to Hell**

Sakura sighed softly, leaning her head against the window of the train as she closed her emerald green eyes in exhaustion. "Sleep?" she wondered quietly to herself, attempting to find a more comfortable position. Eventually, she just opted to stuffing her sweater underneath her head and closing her eyes.

The soft lull of the train moving quietly through the country side was enough to pull her into a light sleep, but after a couple of minutes, she found herself opening her eyelids again. She felt restless.

She needed to be busy – to be doing things! After she got back from this little exhibition, she had a whole list of things to be completed. Later tonight she had to go to some stupid banquet at her friends house.

Why did she have to be so damn likeable?

Sakura sighed, she was going to be so tired tonight... well, she figured, at least it started at 7. She could get some sleep in between when she arrived and the party. Still, she was _so tired, _and sleeping on a train was IMPOSSIBLE.

"Stupid train..." she mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms and glaring in front of herself heatedly.

She hated trains. A lot. Especially for long periods of time.

Wasn't this her lucky day?

She had already finished her frappucino, her phone was out of batteries (stupid, she cursed herself, no charger), and all other sources of entertainment were gone. Even the nice lady that used to be sitting next to her had gotten off two stops ago, and now she was the only one on the train... at least in her compartment.

"Ugh..." she groaned, banging her head against the small fold out table in front of her. "I hate my life!"

Her 'wonderful' boss, Tsunade, had made her go all the way to Kumo to get some special plant she needed for a new medicine she was developing. Apparently it was so important she didn't trust anyone but the best handling. Sakura figured it was actually just because her boss was cheap, and she didn't have to pay Sakura a lot for this.

"If it was so important, why didn't you go do it yourself?" she cursed the woman, about attempt sleep again, until a voice came onto the intercom.

"Last boarding call for Yu Station." Sakura looked out the window in surprise, she hadn't noticed that the train had stopped again. She wondered idly how many more stops until Konoha, hoping that it would be soon, but inwardly knowing that they were still a couple of hours away.

She waited patiently (cough_not_cough) for the train to depart from Yu station, but nothing happened. It remained in it's waiting position for another minute or so, and Sakura began counting in her head.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

Sakura swore, if she got to 10, she would march right up to the conductor and give him a piece of her mind.

It was 5 in the freaking morning, who in the right mind would get on a train _this _early? Obviously, they'd have to be loone-

"Excuse me miss, may I please sit here?" a smooth voice cut into her concentration, making her jump in surprise. She let out a small screeching noise.

"WHOLY-" she stopped herself mid-word, realizing _she _was the one that looked like a looney, "I mean, um... sure. Sit down."

Normally, she probably would have asked why he wasn't sitting in the dozens of empty seats around them, but she was too embarrassed right now to do anything. So she moved the things off the seat beside her, and let the tall handsome man sit down.

Minutes later the train began to move again, and besides the slight shaking of the train, there was almost no sound in the cart. At all.

Sakura drummed her light pink nails against her arm rest, the silence beginning to get on her nerves. At least when she was the only one on the train there was an _excuse _for the silence. Now it was being just plain ridiculous. May as well be friendly...

She put on her best smile, turning towards him with her sweetest voice, "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, what's yours?"

He glanced at her for half a second, giving her an emotionless look, before turning his attention back to the small phone he'd been fiddling around with. Sakura almost screamed at him, but she calmed herself. This was just a... a stranger. Maybe he didn't speak her language...

"So... uh, where ya headed to?" she asked, half hoping that he was going to start speaking in German, but the second he looked up again, she realized he was just being a prick. She knew her fair share of those.

His coal eyes set into a glare that practically read, '_Why _are you bothering me?', as he replied with a monotone, "Hn."

Fine, you want to play that game?

"Oh, I hear it's pretty nice this time of year." Sakura sarcastically said. She could deal with idiots like this. In fact, one of her best friend used that stupid word too. He looked a lot like him... maybe they were related? Distant cousins? Who knew, the Uchiha family was pretty big.

"Hn."

She glared at him back, "Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn!"

"Hn."

"Hn!"

"Hn."

"SPEAK ALREADY DAMMIT!" she yelled, her hand coming down hard on the arm rest (which could have seriously hurt him, had he not moved his arm), and there was a distinct sound of cracking, the plastic of the arm rest slightly broken. Sakura looked down, her eyes widening, "See what you made me do! I'm going to have to pay for that!"

"Hn."

"Are you an Uchiha or something?"

"Hn."

"Ah. I see. Hn hn," she nodded at him, "hn hn-y hn hn. Hn. See, I speak asshole too."

He smirked softly at her remark, gesturing for her to come a bit closer.

Sakura inwardly shivered with excitement as she leaned in, maybe he was going to _speak!_

Apparently not.

When she had moved close enough for him to whisper something to her, he had picked her up out of her seat effortlessly and brought her into his lap. Squirming uncomfortably she glared at him, a blush staining her cheeks, "Random stranger, are you trying to _rape _me?"

His smirk became more apparent, "I'm not sure if, 'rape' is the best word."

"SEE! YOU DO SPEAK!" she jumped out of his lap, pointing a small finger at him in triumph. "I knew it!"

"Of course I speak, Sakura." he said simply, one of his eyebrows quirking at her. His look practically read, 'Are you stupid?', as he turned his attention back to his phone.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath, going back into her own seat, as Itachi glanced at her with amusement in his eyes.

Silence again.

"You never answered my first question, what's your name? I mean, you know mine." she enquired, bringing her knees up from the ground and underneath her.

He looked at her again, and just when she thought he wasn't going to reply, his velvet smooth voice answered, "Itachi Uchiha."

"You _are _an Uchiha." she paused for a moment, searching her mind for a piece of information, "Doesn't your name mean weasel or something?"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh, not _that _again!" she sighed, picking a bit of light pin nail polish off her nails. She was so dang bored! And she was stuck with this prick. Yay. Out of the corner of her eye, she observed this strange man.

Itachi was tall, but not really lanky, or at least not in an awkward way. He was rather muscular too, and it was slightly visible through his black long sleeve. Nice... a small voice in the back of her head commented, and Sakura swatted the thought away. Yeah right.

He was wearing a dark pair of blue jeans, that had a silver chain hanging off them. He also had a pair of skater shoes on, that were... some weird mix of black and red. It looked like there were red clouds on it, but Sakura doubted that was right. Red clouds with black backgrounds meant Akatsuki, and they were from Konoha city. This boy wasn't from Konoha.

Probably just a coincidence.

Itachi's eyes were very deep, a calm, soothing charcoal colour. The features on his face were very chiseled, and Sakura was sure he was a very wanted man where he came from.

Not that she thought he was hot or anything.

His hair was a dark black colour, tied in a small ponytail at the base of his neck. Normally, she would call that hairstyle gay, but on him it worked (not that she would admit it). Weird.

As she continued to observe him, something occurred to her, and she leaned over the arm rest so that she was almost totally on top of him. He looked at her oddly, but didn't push her off, as Sakura began to blabber, "Hey, would your hair stick up like a chicken butt if you took it out of it's old guy ponytail?"

She reached a small hand up behind his head, moving so that she was straddling him. Pulling the elastic out, she waited in anticipation for his hair to stick up. Nothing happened.

"Dammit." she cursed, looking down, finally noticing the awkward position that they were in. She sprung up, unsure of what to do next. "I'm- uh... sorry-"

The train bumped and Sakura was launched forward, landing in his arms with a crash. Her eyes remained closed for a couple of seconds, until she realized she was okay. When her emerald eyes finally cracked open, she finally realized their heads were less than an inch away from each other.

We're about to kiss... she realized, her heart beginning to pound faster than it had ever before.

"Oh shit, my hearts pounding like a nail!"

WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT, SAKURA! She screamed at herself. Damn... and to think she was about to get her first kiss too-

Oh, never mind, she still got it.

His lips were like velvet against hers, molding them together like one. No wonder everyone was so obsessed with kissing... it was fricken amazing!

And then it was over.

... Stupid body needing air.

Wait a second, she was just kissing _the prick! _WHY? It's not even like he was... that... hot... well... he was mean! AND THAT'S GOT TO COUNT FOR SOMETHING!

The second his lips were on hers again, she realized it totally didn't.

When he broke it off again, Sakura was ready to slap him. She wasn't even out of breath yet! Why the heck would he stop?

He moved her off his lap, grabbing his things from off the floor of the train and beginning to walk down the train hallway without another word.

For a couple of seconds, she was left in a daze, staring after him with a couple of small fingers on her lips in wonder. Then it clicked.

"JERK! You can't just kiss someone and leave!" she screamed after him, and he glanced back at her right before he got off the train, a smirk on his face.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

Sakura was left standing in the middle of the train, as a voice came over the intercom again, "Last boarding call for Konoha station."

CRAP, THIS WAS HER STATION!

She grabbed her things, jumping out of her seat and sprinting down the hallway of the train, until she was at the exit. The man waiting at the bottom gave her an odd look as she waited a second to catch her breath after getting off the train, "Sorry... I was... uh, a little... sidetracked."

He waved her off, and Sakura quickly turned and left, a small blush staining her cheeks. Why did she keep getting embarrassed today?

Stopping at a payphone, she pulled out a couple of quarters, dialling a number she had long since memorized. A groggy voice answered after a couple of rings, "Who the hell is calling me at 7 in the morning?"

"You said you'd pick me up, Pig." Sakura rolled her eyes, waiting a couple of seconds for the words she had said to make it into her friend's sleepy brain.

"Oh... yeah. You sound a little weird... anything happen?"

"You'll never guess..."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sakura sipped from a tall glass of ice cold chocolate milk (she didn't drink, and come on, chocolate milk was just _delicious_), letting out a satisfied sigh as it dribbled down her throat.

"Sakura-chan!" she looked up at a women who had practically adopted her. Mikoto Uchiha was like her own mother, but... a bit more cheerful. Her real mother had died a long time ago, leaving her and her father to fend for herself. After she became friends with Sasuke, his mother had instantly taken a liking to her. Sakura figured it was because she used to have another son, but he was a prodigy, and had been sent to prestigious boarding schools. Sakura had never actually met him, despite how often she was over here.

"Mikoto-chan!" she smiled up at the blue haired women, getting up out of the chair she had been sitting in and hugging her.

"How was the train ride?" Mikoto asked, leading the pink haired women out of the room and into the hallway.

"Oh, it was pretty good. There was this one prick on it though."

"Sakura, language!" Mikoto scolded, playfully swatting her arm as Sakura laughed lightly. Mikoto's eye's brightened, "I have a surprise."

"A surprise?" Sakura's smile widened, eyeing the door they were heading to. "What kind of surprise?"

"One that I haven't seen for many years." Mikoto smiled at the younger girl, stopping right outside the closed door. "I'd like you to meet somebody. My son has finally come home from his school!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Really?"

Mikoto nodded, her smile growing as she slowly opened the door in front of her. "Sakura, this is my son, Ita-"

"ITACHI?" Sakura all but screamed, her fist balling up as she stomped into the room with an annoyed expression on her face as Itachi's smirk widened.

"Hn."

"RAWR." She glared at him, stopping right in front of him and bringing a petite finger up to his chest. She poked him roughly. "You're such a prick! And an asshole! A jerk! A-"

Mikoto was surprised when the hot-tempered pink haired women stopped yelling profanities, but the second she took a step further she figured out why, their lips clashed together as one.

It seems... that the two were already acquainted. VERY acquainted.

Sasuke and Naruto, already in the room, were staring at the kissing couple with surprised and angered expressions on their faces. Sasuke stepped forward, about to break apart the couple as he glared at his brother, "What the _fuck?_"

"SAKURA-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU?" Naruto yelled, his sky blue eyes narrowing at the site of the older Uchiha.

The kissing couple ignored the people around them, and Naruto and Sasuke looked towards Mikoto, waiting for her to run forward and break them up.

Apparently, Mikoto had different ideas.

"You two already know each other? This is so great!" she grinned, a sly smile coming on her face, "Now I won't have to force that arranged marriage on you two!"

"EH? WITH THE PRICK!" Sakura broke off the kiss, turning to Mikoto in surprise.

"Yes." the blue haired women nodded, and as Sakura was about to protest, she was kissed again. The next time they stopped kissing, she had a glazed look over her eyes.

"... I'll think about it."

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Hey! I hope you guys liked this one shot! Just something I thought up while I was on the train! ;) Haha, now it's time to watch the Grammy's. I hope everyone likes it,**

**Yours truly,**

**Moe-shi**


	2. Sequel, anybody?

**Wow, thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far! I didn't think that so many people would like it :)**

**Anyways, I've been thinking, should I write a sequel? Or something like a sequel (whether it just be a collection of random oneshots of their life together - though, I'd probably just keep it all under this story, or a multiple chapter fic, etc)?**

**Please give me your thoughts on expanding this story, and I would also appreciate any ideas that anyone has. Also, which would you prefer: a collection of oneshots, just 1 sequel, or for me to turn this into a multiple chapter fic? **

**Thanks for the input everybody, so please, as always, read & review!**

**Yours truly,**

**Moe-shi**


End file.
